sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Hazel Jung
Name: Jung, Hazel Leanne Gender: Female Age: Eighteen 18 Grade: Senior 12th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Acting, anti-bullying, K-Pop, running, and waitressing. Appearance: '''Hazel is a slight girl, standing at 5’3” and weighing a little over 127 pounds, with an hourglass figure and noticeably strong legs that she’s acquired through years of practicing dancing and track. Her features are a reflection of her Korean heritage; with a lightly tanned complexion, high cheekbones, and charcoal black hair. Hazel is distinctly pretty, possessing an ovular face punctuated with full, upturned lips; an aquiline nose that doubles as one of the few gripes she has with her appearance; and angular eyes that are a rich hazel in colour and favour the flecks of green adequately dispersed throughout. She was prescribed glasses at the age of thirteen to correct her moderate myopic vision, though she usually eschews them in favour of contact lenses. Hazel’s hair is thick and arrow straight and reaches just below her shoulder blades, its perpetual sleekness and healthy nature a testament to the care with which she treats it. Stylistically, she keeps her perfectly symmetrical bangs hovering just above her meticulously-sculpted eyebrows, and tends to alternate between leaving it down or alternatively pulling it up in a messy bun. Hazel applies make-up on a daily basis, though she tries to keep it subtle and generally limits herself to a light amount of foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss, with any exceptions being reserved for special occasions or when she wishes to make an impression. Additionally, her ears are pierced and are typically adorned with simple diamond studs or golden hoops. Although Hazel’s wardrobe is far less revealing than it was previously, it does retain a fair amount of form-flattering outfits which she wears with semi-regularity - she’s rather proud of her figure and the effort she puts into maintaining it, and feels that she deserves to show it off in some way. Otherwise, her clothing is fairly conservative, consisting mostly of simple t-shirts and tank tops, paired with capris or leggings; a far cry from the miniskirts and low-cut blouses that once lined her closet walls. She tends to choose muted colours for clothing, feeling that brighter shades don’t blend well against her skintone. Hazel prefers to wear footwear that’s appropriate for physical activities, so as to reduce the need to bring another pair of shoes with her to school for track meets or theatre rehearsals. Whenever she works shifts at her mother’s restaurant, she dons the uniform there: a plain white button-down blouse; an ankle length navy blue skirt; and black Chelsea boots. When abducted, Hazel was wearing a pale peach denim jacket, a simple black tank top, lightwashed denim capris, and Nike Free 3.0 running shoes in black, as well as her regular golden hoops. '''Biography: Hazel’s parents, Han-jae Gahn and Eu-ji Jung, both hail from the small administrative division of Mangyang-ri in South Korea, having moved to Phoenix, Arizona at separate times during their youth. Han-jae did so in order to further his career as a skilled financier, whilst Eu-ji wished to escape from her hypercritical family and experience life beyond her hometown. The two met during Eu-ji’s waitressing shifts at a local restaurant, and what was initially idle flirting gradually blossomed into a romantic relationship. After some time, the two opted to relocate to Kingman, wanting to set themselves up in a smaller town – especially when having children became a concern for the two of them, and they felt their ability to sustain a family would be stronger in an environment that demanded less of them financially. This couldn’t have come at a better time, as Eu-ji fell pregnant with the couple’s sole child only a few months after their move. Shortly after Hazel’s birth on the 17th of January, however, their relationship began to fall apart and Han-jae moved out and returned to Phoenix, offering no resistance to Eu-ji retaining sole custody over Hazel. Though Han-jae continues to pay child support and regularly sends presents and the like for his daughter, their relationship is a shallow one at best. As she had to work lengthy shifts waiting tables at a local restaurant in order to keep the fledgling family’s head above water, Eu-ji was often forced to leave Hazel in the care of family friends and the like for much of her daughter’s childhood. The most notable of these was Charlotte Dawson, whom was happy to mind Hazel free of charge due to Eu-ji supporting her through a messy divorce. Charlotte looked after Hazel at the same time as her own son, Adam, and the amount of time the trio spent together gradually surpassed Eu-ji’s. Affectionate and kindhearted, with a fair but firm parenting style, Charlotte became a major role model to Hazel, whom began to think of her as much a mother to her as Eu-ji. Charlotte was a connoisseur of classical films, and much of her time with Hazel was spent watching the likes of Elizabeth Taylor, Bette Davis, and Olivia de Havilland grace the silver screen. Unfortunately, shortly after Hazel’s seventh birthday, Charlotte became engaged to her long-distance boyfriend, and chose to move to Florida to be with him shortly before their marriage, leaving a large void in Hazel’s life. After Charlotte’s departure, Hazel began to gradually slip into a period of depression and had difficulty coping with the loss of two people to whom she was so attached. A major promotion at Eu-ji’s work to manageress came with a pay rise and more flexible hours with which to spend time with her daughter, but even Eu-ji’s more prominent presence in Hazel’s life did little to mollify her. Concerned for her daughter, Eu-ji took Hazel to a child psychologist, who suggested that she find Hazel a hobby with which to distract her and occupy her time. Eu-ji adhered to this, signing Hazel up to a plethora of clubs and extracurriculars; though Hazel rejected many of them and refused to participate. It wasn’t until Eu-ji signed her up for acting classes at a local theatre that a solution was found. Hazel fell in love with the art almost immediately, becoming fascinated by the way people could take on different roles and found the thrill of gracing the stage to be an exhilarating one. She also found it reminded her of Charlotte, and of the glamorous actresses from the films they’d watched together. Eu-ji was immensely glad her daughter had found a passion and supports her as much as she can – including signing her up for dancing and singing lessons when Hazel expressed a wish to bulk up her skills. Although she’s a capable dancer, Hazel’s singing abilities are still shaky – though she hopes they’ll improve with time. It was during this time that Hazel fell into a clique of fellow Korean girls around her age, including her best friend Hazel “JoJo” Jo. Colloquially known as the ‘Korean Mafia’, the girls are a fairly tight-knit group and are amidst some of Hazel’s closest friends. The group is notable for their slightly racist bent towards anyone who isn’t wholly Korean, mostly taking the form of keeping amongst themselves and giving the cold shoulder to those who don’t meet their qualifications. Hazel feels slightly uncomfortable about this, due to her having friends and acquaintances spread throughout many areas of her school. She forces herself to put up with it, however, as these girls provide a direct link to her culture that few of her other friends can, and she doesn’t want to lose the bond they’ve established over the years. This group also introduced Hazel to Korean pop music, a genre that she greatly enjoys and took to readily. She enjoys the energetic and vibrant nature of the songs, and has adorned her room with several posters of artists she favours; particularly the boy bands 4TEN, Beast, and Royal Pirates. It’s not an unusual sight to see her with the music blasting from her earphones whilst going for a run, or seeking a brief reprieve from the world and her troubles. Midway through sophomore year, Hazel garnered her first boyfriend in the form of fellow acting aficionado Curtis Lang. Initially friends through their mutual dramatic interests, the two became close after Curtis began taking up shifts at Eu-ji’s restaurant, and subsequently entered a relationship. The two became mutually very attached and the relationship moved quickly – becoming sexual within the first month, with both Hazel and Curtis losing their respective virginities to each other. Unfortunately, after only three months of dating, Curtis’ mother received an offer of work out of state and was forced to relocate her family, tearing him and Hazel apart. Although the two tried to maintain a long-distance relationship, it faltered quickly and the two agreed that it’d be best for them to break up. Despite Hazel’s best attempts to move on from her relationship, she found herself feeling empty without her boyfriend’s company and began to gradually fall into a depressed state. There was a beacon of light for Hazel, however; her classmate Jacob Brooks, with whom she slowly entered and maintained a relationship with until a string of arguments concerning her clique’s racism drove them apart. Following her break-up with Jacob, Hazel became increasingly desperate for the affection and love a relationship brought her and would enter into one with whomever was willing, quickly ‘putting out’ if she believed it would help secure their affection. This, combined with a healthy dosage of rumours, led to her garnering a reputation for promiscuity, with many boys attempting to woo her purely for sexual gratification. Hazel remained unaware of this for awhile, until she overheard some of her friends discussing her in the school library. Shocked by how others were perceiving her and the level of desperation she had stooped to, Hazel took it upon herself to clean up her image amidst her peers and become happier with herself. The first step she took was breaking up with her then-boyfriend, a relationship that was quickly becoming unhealthy. Additionally, she began to focus more upon her acting and academics, something she had disregarded in favour of relationships, and joined the school’s track and field team in an attempt to productively occupy her spare time. She excels in many track events, particularly favouring 400m sprint, 3000m Long Distance Run, and the 100m hurdles. For Hazel, running is a way of clearing her mind of any worries and stress she has in a way no other sport can, and loves the exhilaration partaking in the competitive aspects brings her. She also finds running to be a good way of keeping her fitness up, which she sees as an imperative for an actor in order to meet the physical demands performing can bring. Hazel also enjoys the group camaraderie that comes with being on the track and field team, and has bonded with a handful of similarly-dedicated members; though she sometimes finds it difficult to supress her distaste for Isaac Brea, a teammate who she once dated until their relationship ended poorly. Socially, Hazel generally keeps to her fellow Korean students, to whom she is very loyal and caring. She’s very fun and carefree with those she’s friends with, and legitimately cares about them and has their best interests at heart. She can appear somewhat frosty to those who don’t know her too well, in part due to her refusal to back down if someone insults her and hits a soft spot, fighting back with an acidic tongue reserved for those who earn her ire. She tries to brush off most things, but feels that doing so too often will lead to her becoming complacent with other people’s negativity towards her and push her back to her previous mindset. She dislikes getting close to many people and can be quite untrusting – at least at first – of others, due to getting burned too many times in the past. Hazel is reluctant to enter another romantic relationship due to her past, but has developed a handful of minor crushes over the past while – the most notable being her close friend, Min-jae Parker. However, she wants to be certain she’s comfortable by herself and entering a relationship for the right reasons before she acts on any of her feelings. Due to comments about her previous reputation, Hazel understands bullying and how it feels and can be fairly protective of ‘weaker’ students, often attempting to help them stand up for themselves. This, in turn, led her to join the school’s anti-bullying committee where she is a dedicated and enthusiastic member. She understands that everybody has their own issues and reasons for doing what they do, and will at least try to understand their logic behind any action she takes issue with; even if she still disagrees with their principles. Hazel often has difficulty reconciling her anti-bullying beliefs with the hostility of her clique towards outsiders. She doesn’t want to be forced out of her circle and lose any of her close friends, so whilst she doesn’t participate in any of their comments herself, Hazel does little to stop it; especially as it mostly manifests itself in passive and subtle comments that aren’t directed at any one person in particular. It does make her very uncomfortable, though, and she mostly tolerates it with the hope it’ll gradually fade away as they mature more and move on from high school. Hazel’s home life is and always has been very consistent and loving. She’s particularly close and affectionate with her mother, whom she regards more as a sister than a maternal figure; the two having had an unwaveringly strong bond since Hazel’s childhood. With Eu-ji’s current boyfriend, Donald Anderson, on the other hand, Hazel took some time to warm up to, initially finding him somewhat annoying; though they’re now equally close. Hazel has also been working at her mother’s restaurant for the past five years, waiting on tables and serving customers with a cheerful and patient demeanour. She enjoys being able to alleviate some of her mother’s workload, as well as earning her own money and not have to wholly rely on Eu-ji or Donald for financial support. She also does chores and the like on a regular basis as well and with no complaints, and it’s a rare occasion that a dispute of any kind arises between them. Additionally, Hazel owns a pet chocolate Labrador named Vanilla that she received for her fourteenth birthday, whom she she takes for walks every afternoon and often accompanies her when she goes for runs. Hazel doesn’t have much contact with her father and in her younger years the fact that he had ‘abandoned’ her and her mother left her quite upset. However, Eu-ji’s efforts have been concerted and caring enough that Hazel doesn’t feel Han-jae’s absence much and no longer holds any bitterness towards him; as she’s content with how her current familial situation is, and feels that putting any investment in their non-existent relationship when it’s unnecessary would be backtracking upon her promise to herself that she’d no longer tie her self-esteem to another person. Academically, Hazel does very well, achieving top grades in Drama and Mathematics. The latter is due to her wellspring of passion for the art, whilst the former is due to a natural aptitude for numbers that earned easy praise from her teachers – thus fuelling a desire to excel in that area and instilling a passion for it within her; to the point of joining the Cochise High mathletes team. With other subjects she achieves averagely, though she finds no class in particular to be especially difficult; her marks with them fluctuating to a minor degree depending on motivation and subject matter. After graduation, Hazel hopes to attend a performing arts school, with The Juilliard School as her college of choice; she’s currently been wait-listed after the callback weekend, and is eagerly awaiting a further response. Becoming an actress is her dream career, though she’s conscious of how difficult getting into the industry can be; if she doesn’t get into Juilliard, Hazel plans to move to New York anyway and attend NYU to acquire a degree in Mathematics as a backup option whilst also working and pursuing freelance acting opportunities. Advantages: While hostile towards those she doesn’t trust, Hazel’s equally loyal and fiercely protective of those she does and may incite the same emotion from those close to her. She’s a skilled actress and may be able to manipulate others if she so chose. Years of participating in track and field have left her with a decent degree of athleticism. Disadvantages: She’s accumulated a moderate amount of enemies over the years, and her generally icy aura and lingering reputation might turn those she isn’t already acquainted with against her. Hazel’s very attached to and protective of the friends she does have, and mightn’t be able to cope without them by her side or if she lost any of them. She’s also shortsighted, and her vision will be notably impaired should she lose her glasses or contacts. Designated Number: Female student no. 026 --- Designated Weapon: Binoculars Conclusion: As somebody who was bullied in school, I appreciate your efforts, G026. However, there are no 'safe places' in Survival of the Fittest. Maybe that weapon will help you look for a nice hiding spot but other than that, well... hope you're good at playing dead? - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by SansaSaver. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'SansaSaver, Ruggahissy '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Dorothy Shelley '''Collected Weapons: '''Binoculars (assigned weapon), CD of Jenny from the Block (Single) (from Alba Reyes, left behind) '''Allies: Jordan Green, Min-jae Parker, Jeremy Frasier Enemies: 'Dorothy Shelley '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Hazel awoke on the slopes near Jordan Green, before he did, and inspected her bag before panic made her vomit. Jordan was by her side, and they were quick to be friendly but neither could come up with a functional plan besides anything vague. They reflected on the vista of the ocean, before Taranis "Tara" Behzad literally fell into their awareness by throwing herself down the slope. Hazel and Jordan were quick to be by her side and offer aid. All three then scattered promptly, Hazel and Jordan spooked by the distantly watching Leslie Price. They traveled to the radio tower, where they found Min-jae Parker, who Hazel knew very well, along with his ally Vanessa Stone and bystander Eliza Luz. Hazel explained Jordan was her ally, and she and Min-jae shared a hug and a moment before they decided to drift away from the others, as they all had separate plans. Hazel, Jordan, and Jae found the vehicle depot by nightfall and rested in shifts, using car interiors as 'beds'. Jae took first shift and stayed in a car, alone, but Hazel sought him out, as she was unable to sleep. This led to her admitting her crush on him and they kissed, but Hazel wanted to go further and stripped off her top. Jae didn't turn her down even as they took things further, but it gradually became obvious that neither one of them was enjoying the sex and that the emotional connection between them was fizzling. After finishing, Hazel returned to the car she had been sharing with Jordan and cried herself to sleep. She was awoken later on in the night by Jordan, who had discovered that Min-jae had left them, leaving some supplies and his jacket behind with Hazel. Rather than give an explanation or wait for Jae to return, Hazel implored Jordan to leave, and they did. By the morning, they had made their way over to the asylum, and neither was coping well with hearing the deaths of more classmates or Jae announced as a killer. As they were exploring the asylum's basement, they stumbled upon a tripwire set up by Jeremy Frasier and Alex Tarquin, the latter of whom they were unaware of. They both appeared in quick order, and Hazel wasn't so glad to recognize Alex, as he was a killer. She claimed she wanted to go, and Jordan was inclined to agree and begin slowly leading them away. They broke into a sprint as Alex screamed at them, but as they were running Hazel changed her mind. She remembered Jae, and wondered if her taking a more active role could prevent another death. She asked Jordan to trust her, and return with her to Alex and Jeremy. Jordan was hesitant, but reluctantly agreed. They returned, and Jeremy confronted them for their attempt to runaway, Hazel did her best to earnestly apologize. Alex graciously accepted the apology and even flattered Hazel some, though his behavior and ideas remained unsettling, but they were able to otherwise have constructive discussions before they departed to find somewhere else to hide. Alex ultimately refused to follow, to Hazel's worry and disappointment. Post Day 4 announcements she was in a funk, musing on why she was still bothering to try, if not for her own sake then on other's behalf like Jordan. She reached out to both of them for support, but Jeremy was distracted by problems of his own. She began to cry, shocked by how tenuous their situation was and how weak their bonds of alliance were, and she mused on the idea of seeking out Min-jae. Jordan comforted her as best he could, which wasn't much, but he also agreed to follow her if she decided to seek Jae, despite his obvious reluctance. That heartened Hazel and she mastered her emotions, only to find Jeremy had left, leaving a note detailing a place to meet later. While exploring the island for Jae and waiting for the rendezvous with Jeremy they found the CD Alba Reyes had used to write a never found message to her allies and took it with them. They eventually ended up in the place Jeremy wanted to meet them, the radio tower. It was populated by the bodies of both Jennifer Wallace and Leslie Price, and though Hazel and Jordan were able to converse about decidedly mundane non-island things with some ease and camaraderie Hazel eventually figured they could 'clean up' the area, and they each moved a corpse outside. It was as they were returning from this task that Jeremy returned, and brought with him weapons and news that he'd become a killer. Jordan was stunned, but Hazel did her best to treat Jeremy fairly as he explained himself. He explained he'd been found by Junko Kurosawa and attacked, and Hazel contemplated more questions but ultimately decided to change topics instead. This led to the group combining the CD from the gym with a player Jeremy had found while travelling. They got a J. Lo song, and Hazel was suddenly ecstatic and began to dance with Jeremy, the tension of the mood alleviated. After some more easygoing times they all went to sleep, Hazel was haunted by images of the father that had left her while she slept, she cuddled up to Jordan but quickly disengaged when he turned out to have been awake. The next day after announcements Jeremy left them, and Jordan and Hazel began to discuss what sort of danger he posed. Jordan was doubtful that it was safe to stay with Jeremy. Hazel noted that Jeremy had never tried to harm them, but also pointed to his association to killer Alex as a reason to be catious They agreed to stick with him, but he never showed up at their designated meeting point on the bridge. Instead, Nate Turner happened by, a familiar face from the drama club for both of them. Jordan and Hazel happily greeted Nate, who had gone through several bad days and was so overwhelmed by the sudden kindness that he began to cry. They tried to comfort him, and when Nate abruptly revealed that he planned to kill himself, Hazel gently but firmly led him away from the edge and off the bridge. He stayed with them for a little while before going his own away again. The next night, Hazel and Jordan made camp near the cliffs, and Hazel mused aloud on the fact that Nate had left and Jeremy had died the previous day. She and Jordan attempted conversation on the subject before Hazel got overwhelmed and turned to Jordan for comfort, kissing him. They were interrupted by Min-jae arriving on the scene, accompanied by Dorothy Shelley. Jae called out to them and his appearance startled Hazel into apologizing, both to Jordan and to Jae, though she was reluctant to admit that she was also somewhat afraid of the latter by now. Jae awkardly apologized too, for abandoning her, and Hazel finally let her feelings of betrayal, anger, and fear directed at him take over and she punched him in the face. Min-jae didn't retaliate but Dorothy did, taking Hazel for an aggressor and elbowing Min-jae out of the way to take Hazel by surprise and stab her. Dorothy was chased away by Jae and he attempted to reassure Hazel and retrieve first-aid supplies, but Hazel finally declared that she was tired of pretending things were okay. She gave Min-jae her forgiveness and one final kiss before running away so that he and Jordan wouldn't have to see her die, and she bled out before either could catch up to her. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Not quite Ophelia or Juliet, but you were tragic in your own way, G026: the way that you were incredibly boring. - ''Jim Greynolds '''Memorable Quotes: ''"We're just kids from school (...) So what happened?"'' -- As Hazel is apologizing to Alex and Jeremy for their attempt at running away from them. "Do you feel like you're waiting around for it to be you? (...) I feel like every face is kind of unfamiliar even if I've known them my whole life." -- Hazel musing to Jeremy and Jordan, as she wonders if it's worth going on. "Hey, (...) You're with friends. We're not doing much, but we're doing our best." - Trying to comfort Nate. "Don't do that, (...) I'm tired of pretending things are ok. (...) Hey Jae, (...) Changed my mind. I forgive you." -- Her final words before running away from Jae to die. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Hazel, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Hot Problems *Bittersweet and Sour V6: *The World Turned Upside Down *We're Here Because We're Here *We're In This Together *Woof Woof, I'm a Dog. Kill Your Friends. *The Way the Sun Can Still Burn Down *If You Had My Love *Jenny From the Block *Where Will You Stand When the Flood Comes? *Gift for the Darkness Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Hazel Jung. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students